Diner Discoveries
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: John goes into a diner to pick Sam up, and sees something he wasn't supposed to. Or, how Sam DOESN'T come out to John. (Sequel to Cakes and Pies) T for swearing.
**A/N Heyyy! I know I** ** _really_** **should be updating Drinks, Drugs and Daddy Issues, I haven't gotten around to doing it because I've been distracted and I sincerely apologize for that. But here's a sequel to Cakes and Pies, and I hope you enjoy it** **J**

Not for the first time since the last hunt, John wished he had his truck back. It had been wrecked by the pair of ghouls he was hunting, which rendered it out of commission for at least a few weeks while Bobby fixed it up.

He tried to drown out Dean's loud snores from the passenger seat as they made their way to the diner where they were supposed to meet up with Sam, before the three of them headed to the next state and the next hunt.

Sam complained more than usual when John called him to tell him that they were moving once again. It seemed that Sam had started dating some chick, and wasn't quite ready to leave her. John shook his head.

Sometimes, John wished that Sam were more like Dean. Dean was the "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy, and he didn't get attached to the girls he dated. But Sam was the more sensitive and softhearted son, so while he didn't cycle through as many girls as Dean, Sam got attached to the ones that _did_ catch attention. John shook his head once more.

 _Poor boy._

As he pulled up to the diner thirty minutes earlier than expected, he turned to wake Dean up to go fetch his brother, but changed his mind when he saw that Dean was still knocked out. Those ghouls must've really worn him out. He decided to let his eldest rest and fetch Sam himself.

Walking through the doors, he saw the unmistakable mop of hair that belonged to his youngest. Sam's back was to him, talking animatedly with a boy who had his arm across Sam's shoulder. He was taller than Sam, with dark features. _Must be Sam's friend from school or something._ John opened his mouth to call out to Sam, but his voice died in his throat as the boy's hand slid from Sam's shoulder to the small of Sam's back, then lower into Sam's back pocket.

Even more shockingly, Sam didn't protest. Instead, John watched as Sam blushed and leaned into the boy, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Oh. _Oh._

Part of him wanted to go over and rip the boy away from Sam because _how dare he touch his son like that?_ But he stood frozen rooted to the spot because _oh his son is gay._

John made a split second decision, turning back and heading to the car. He slammed the Impala's door as he entered, waking Dean, who immediately sensed his father's distress.

"Dad? What's wrong? John ignored his son's questions, not knowing how to answer.

As John called Sam's cellphone, he berated himself for being a coward.

"Sam?" John winced as his voice came out squeaky. He cleared his throat before trying again. "Sam. We're waiting outside, come out so we can go." John said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He hung up before hearing Sam's reply, waiting for him in the car. Maybe he could pretend like nothing happened, and they would go on with their lives as usual. _As if._

Minutes later, Sam entered the car and John began their journey to the next state. He waved to the boy through the window until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"That was David." Sam said casually. In the rearview mirror, John watched as Sam and Dean shared a subtle look.

John knew the name sounded familiar, and he tried to remember where he heard it. He vaguely remembered his sons' phone conversations while Dean checked up on Sam occasionally. The name popped up a couple of times, and the John realized _Dean knew all along._ He couldn't help feeling hurt that his sons decided to keep it from him, though he understood why. John wasn't exactly the most approachable parent, and he blamed himself for that. But that didn't mean he wouldn't love his sons, gay or not. He spent the next hour deciding how he would broach the subject with his sons. He needed to let Sam know he was accepted in this family, no matter who he loved.

An hour lapsed into two, and John gave up trying to find a way to start the conversation, and decided to be direct. He licked his lips nervously as he flicked his eyes to his sons who were engaged in brotherly banter. _He was a Winchester dammit, he could do this._

"Boys." John said, getting the attention of his sons. They turned to him, questioning looks on their faces as they waited for whatever he was going to say. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I am your father, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything, _anything_ at all." John winced at how awkward he sounded. His sons furrowed their eyebrows, not understanding what he was getting at. John pinched the bridge of his nose. This was harder than he thought.

"I saw you and, uh, David at the diner." John tried to sound nonchalant. Beside him, Dean winced while Sam looked downright _mortified._

"Look Dad, I know what you're going to say, but this is who I am. I like boys, okay? I can't help it." Sam got defensive as he rushed to explain. John lifted his hands off the wheel for a second to put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I know, Sam. I just wanted to let you know that I accept and support you and whoever you're attracted to." Sam visibly relaxed as John's words sunk in, but not completely.

"None of this bothers you?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'm a little hurt you two felt the need to hide it from me, but other than that, I see no reason to be bothered. With the life we lead, it's good to know I won't be worrying about any unwanted babies from you." John joked and Sam chuckles, the tension leaving his body.

John sighed in relief, for the worst was over. He went back to driving while his sons started a whispered conversation. But there was one more thing he needed to make clear.

"Sam?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I know you can't get another male pregnant, but I still expect you to use condoms and practice safe sex…"

His voice was drowned out by Sam's scandalized cry of "Dad!" and Dean's cackling laughter.

 **A/N So that's that! I hope I wrote John well, because I had some difficulty getting into his head, but I really wanted to write about John's reaction to Sam being gay and stuff.**

 **ANYWAYYYS, please leave a review and/or a fav if u liked this story, or leave some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
